The Catapult
by Jirachi101
Summary: What really happened during the funny cutscene in Windwaker in which Link gets shot through a catapult by the pirates. This explains how he didn't notice getting put into the catapult as well.


"I'm not doing it

A/N I'm going to try and do some fluffy one shot thingy. This is short of fast because I barely put any description in it, and my jokes are usually only semi funny. This fic takes place right when Tetra and Link arrive at forsaken fortress for the first time.

"I'm not doing it."

The comment surprised the girl. During the entire trip, the boy hadn't spoken a single word, yet now he was proving that he was capable of speech all along. Nevertheless, her subconscious had already found a retort.

"Yes you are."

This was all that could be heard upon the gloomy tension filled pirate ship. All the other big burly pirates excluding two (Mako and Niko), were huddled below deck, hugging each other in fear and waiting for the inevitable argument that would leave the boy either dead or in the water.

The girl persisted, "I assure you, that this is the **only **way you can possibly get to your sister."

A boy in green shifted his head to stare at the evil stronghold that he was about to enter.

"I'm not going to be much help if I'm nothing but a bloody splat on the wall." He reasoned.

"Don't worry, we're pros at this." The girl added with a smirk that would be generous to call a little bit overconfident.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Mind telling me why your crew took precisely 54 tries to hit a bird as big as your own ship, not mentioning the fact that when they did hit it, it was only by accident? Or the fact that most of your pirates are missing some teeth, your catapult is dangerously close to breaking, and that the window you want me to go through is closed?"

"No one likes a pessimist"

"I don't like idiots"

The crew below shivered. The boy was absolutely done for.

The girl leaned forward, eyes filled with fire. "Mind repeating that?"

The boy clearly flinched, but then straightened with icy resolve. "I… just called you stupid."

Before he had even finished his sentence, the girl roared and leaped upon the unsuspecting lad. He raised his shield, but was amazed as she knocked it aside like it was nothing. The boy had experienced something like this on his own island before, when he had disturbed a rather large pig. He'd developed a useful instinct.

He ran, because his life literally depended on it.

Huh, who knew such a small kid could climb so high.

Link was shivering and staring at the predator, the evil, angry Tetra, who was gradually advancing up the rope that he had climbed out of desperation. Sword long forgotten out of fear, the hero continued to whimper for his grandma. Now Tetra was directly below him, starring. Not killing, just starring. It was then that a simple fact clicked in his head.

He was wearing a tunic and she was directly below him…

"DON'T LOOK!" the hero shouted.

It was a bad decision, because for that split second, he forgot to hang on to the rope. As he fell, he shouted vulgarity that made even the pirates wince.

Luckily, Tetra caught him.

Unluckily, she caught him with 2 hands.

With a loud bang, they both fell into the crow's nest, but were mostly unhurt. Strangely they weren't able to realize this fortune. Why, you ask? At the time Tetra had been wearing more gear and weapons than Link, and thus was much heavier. She had fallen first, and Link had landed on Tetra… with his mouth.

When they separated, Link stared at her. She stared back. It would be remembered as one of the most awkward moments of the 2 kids' lives.

"Never, ever speak of this, to anyone, or else…" Tetra took her index finger, and imitated a knife motion with her hand on her neck. Link nodded dumbly. Evidently, the kid was still dazed. Seeing an opportunity, she leaped up and yanked his mouth onto her own. This kiss wasn't sloppy like the first one, and there was actual emotion in it. Link found that he was only slightly horrified that he had feelings for this dangerous person. Tetra found that this wasn't as girly as she had heard it was, maybe she might do it again someday. The small moment the two had ended on a nice note, but Tetra ruined the moment.

"Come back in one piece okay kid?" she said with a sly wink.

While Link had been dazed, Tetra had somehow loaded him into the catapult.

3…2…1…

"CURSE YOU TETRA!! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

The pirate crew that had finally came out, knowing that no one would walk the plank today, waved cheerily at the boy who was becoming nothing but a shrinking dot on the horizon.

When the screams faded into silence, Gonzo inspected the catapult. When he was done, he walked over to Tetra.

"Hey, Miss. That catapult isn't strong enough to get the kid that far in the first place…"

Tetra smiled, feeling happy for once and not being the strict leader she had to be. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
